


Kirk/Spock Drabble Collection

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Space Husbands, each chapter will have it's own notes, old married spirk, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all my shorter Spirk tumblr prompts.</p><p>Each chapter will be a different drabble. And I'll keep adding them as I write them on tumblr.</p><p>If you have any prompts you'd like to see, Spirk or otherwise, I'm always willing to take them! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr fic request.
> 
> Request and my original post can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/81589290824).

They’re on shore leave when Uhura spots them. She tries her hardest to resist the urge, but winds up letting a giggle escape, the hand against her mouth not enough to stop it.

"What is it, lass?" Scotty asks, nudging her gently with his arm that she’s holding. She points in front of them.

They’re walking around a gorgeous lake and up ahead there’s a tree that resembles a weeping willow, with the exception of it’s rich, deep purple leaves. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, sitting in the shade, is Spock. The Captain is resting against him, nestled comfortably between his legs, head on Spock’s shoulder, and his arms draped over his knees.

The warm breeze drifts toward them, and with it, brings the quite sound of Jim chuckling.

"It’s nice seeing them have some relaxing downtime isn’t it?"

"Aye, and it’s abou’ time too, if ye ask me," Scotty replies, a cheeky smile evident on his face and in his voice.

They must be close enough for Spock to hear them now, and he visibly tenses. Jim sits up quickly, looking at the two of them approaching and preparing to move away.

Uhura holds a hand up for him to stop, and presses a finger to her lips. “Don’t worry, Captain,” she says sweetly. “We’re not here to bother,” she adds with a wink, tugging Scotty in the opposite direction. He waves and blushes as they walk away.

"Thank you," Kirk replies with a wink of his own, settling back against Spock once again…though he waits until they’re well out of sight before kissing the green blush on his first officer’s cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a tumblr anon.
> 
> Prompt: TOS Spirk - "I don't even like chocolate."
> 
> Can be found on my tumblr [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/110818286335).

It’s still early on in their relationship. They’re both feeling things out between them, and still learning. So, Jim tries not to let this little bump in his plans get to him too much.

"While chocolate does have the aforementioned effect on my race," Spock says, "I must apologize. The taste of this particular confection has never quite been to my liking."

Jim smiles, leave it up to Spock to apologize for something beyond his control. “It’s quite alright Mr. Spock,” he says. “I’ll just make sure to keep it in mind for future Valentine’s Day celebrations.” He places the box on the desk, managing not to sound too disappointed.

"However, there are other methods we can employ to ensure that your gift does not go to waste," Spock says, reaching out to remove the lid from the box of chocolates. There’s a faint olive blush high on his cheeks as he takes a piece between his fingers and holds it out towards Jim. 

Jim’s eyebrows jump at the intimate gesture, but leans forward to eat the offered candy. There’s a slight hesitation as Spock allows his fingers to rest on Jim’s lips longer than necessary.

Flicking his tongue against the sensitive pad of Spock’s finger, Jim smiles at the shudder it causes, all too happy with his First Officer’s alternate plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day prompt for tumblr user [cookiemonsterinlove](http://cookiemonsterinlove.tumblr.com).
> 
> Prompt: Spirk - "Oh, so you're my secret admirer?"
> 
> Original can be found at my tumblr [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/110723541200).

-oOo-

It begins when he finds one folded and tucked up against his science station viewer. Just a tiny little note complementing him on his work, written in handwriting that is familiar, but has been made to look as though it is not. Spock is a bit perplexed, but he slips it into his pocket and gets to work.

Throughout the day, he finds several more. All of the little pieces of paper have complimentary phrases on them; ranging from his work to his physical features and what the writer particularly enjoys about them. By the end of his shift, his pocket is full of them.

It takes him the whole walk back to his quarters for him to key on to what is happening. Back on earth, the date is February 14th, the ancient earth holiday of St. Valentine’s Day. The doors to his quarters open, and Jim is sitting at his desk fighting hard against a smile.

“Good evening, Mr. Spock.”

Spock tilts his head in greeting. “Good evening, Jim.”

The captain seems to be thrumming with excitement. “Anything interesting to report? Anything that you’ve…discovered today?”

Spock raises his eyebrow. “Am I to believe that you are my secret admirer?”

Jim chuckles warmly, rising to meet his first officer. “Guilty as charged. Didn’t changing my writing throw you off? Even a little bit?”

“I admit that I did wonder why you had done so,” Spock says, graciously accepting Jim’s hands as they wrap around his shoulders. “Though, I suppose such an act does usually require anonymity.”

“Usually,” Jim concedes. “I knew you’d figure it out in the end.”

“Indeed, though it would be quite unusual to receive notes of such a personal nature from anyone besides you,” Spock says thoughtfully.

“Quite, especially since everyone knows I get you all to myself,” Jim grins, leaning in to give Spock a kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day prompt for tumblr user [slightly-oblivvyous](http://slightly-oblivvyous.tumblr.com).
> 
> Prompt: Spirk - "No one ever serenades me any more."
> 
> Original can be found on my tumblr [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/110657045660).

They have a blessed stretch of free time in San Francisco. And, despite being stuck on a ship together for years and knowing full well that they’ll be up there again soon, Jim, Bones, and Spock spend quite a bit of their time off together.

Today finds them sitting in a quiet little cafe on a charming side street in the city’s old district. The houses and shops all look like something out of a picture book. Jim and Bones are sitting at the table, drinks in hand, waiting for Spock to arrive from an afternoon meeting.

All around them, young couples are sitting closely together and chatting. The relative quiet is broken, however, as one young man pulls out a guitar and begins singing to his girlfriend.

"Well, would you look at that," Bones says around a chuckle. "That’s quite the wooing technique. Oh to be young again."

Jim looks at him with a twinkle in his eye, before sighing with mock wistfulness. ”No one serenades me anymore.”

Bones laughs again, looking off over Jim’s shoulder with a quirk to his lips. ”The old hobgoblin never seemed the type, but hey speak of the devil.”

Jim turns and smiles at Spock’s arrival.

\- - -

Later that night, after they’ve returned to their apartment, Jim exits the bathroom after a shower to the delicate sounds of the Vulcan harp. He enters the bedroom to find Spock sitting in a chair next to the bed, focused entirely on the instrument in his lap. Jim sits down on the bed quietly, entranced as he watches his bond mate’s sure and steady fingers pluck at the strings. The melody is soft and slow, causing him to feel warmth radiating from inside his core and out to his skin.

When the song ends, Jim makes sure to be smiling at Spock when his focus shifts.

“That was beautiful, Spock. May I ask what occasion made you get the harp out? Not that I’m complaining, of course.”

Dark eyes meet his own, and Jim can see the gentle expression that signifies Spock’s smile, settling onto his features. “It has been quite some time since I’ve played. I must say that I’ve missed it.” He tilts his head slightly, looking at Jim with a small hint of humor in his eyes. “I may also have overheard your conversation with Dr. McCoy at lunch this afternoon.”

There’s a moment’s pause as Jim thinks back to lunch. He remembers the young man with his guitar and can’t help but laugh. “Color me surprised, Mr. Spock,” he says grinning. “I had no idea you were such a hidden romantic!”

“Hardly,” Spock replies with mock indigence, making Jim chuckle again.

“Well, you know you don’t need to woo me any way,” he says quietly, reaching his hand out with his first two fingers extended.

Spock returns the gesture as Jim leans forward to place a human kiss against his temple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss meme prompt for tumblr user [captianbrazen](http://captainbrazen.tumblr.com).
> 
> Prompt: Spirk - Spiderman Kiss.
> 
> Original can be found on my tumblr [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/107992095845).

It takes a distressingly long time for Jim to realize that it would probably save him more fruitless searching if he were to just COMM Scotty and ask where Spock is. He thinks that he remembers his First mentioning that he was going to be assisting in some minor repairs…but he’s not sure. His brain is too addled.

He can’t help it though, it’s been an incredibly long day. Double shifts, followed by an extraordinary amount of report writing have left him feeling a bit spaced out and in need of attention.

To his annoyance, Spock is nowhere to be found to help with this issue.

He doubles back to peek his head into the main Science labs, but that turns up nothing, so he makes his way to a wall unit and presses the call button. 

"Mr. Scott, any report on the whereabouts of Officer Spock?" he asks.

After a moment, Scotty’s voice crackles through. “Aye, Captain. He’s down in the main computer line access tube, level 6. Should have been out of there ages ago, but these new additions to the wires that Starfleet approved…they’re just about useless. I tried telling them that the new coating would overheat far too—”

"Yes, thank you Mr. Scott," Jim says politely, knowing that if he doesn’t stop Scotty there, he’d be treated to a good 15 minutes more of ranting at least. He releases the button and heads for the lift.

It takes a bit of climbing through the tube to find Spock. When he does, he’s greeted with the sight of Spock’s head facing towards him, his feet trailing off behind him as he lays sideways in the tube. The Vulcan must have entered from the other access point.

"Mr. Spock," he says by way of greeting.

Spock’s attention immediately shifts from the wiring panel he’s working on, concern sneaking into his face. “Captain, is everything all right?”

"Everything’s fine Spock, just wondering when you’d be finished," Jim says, trying for nonchalance, but unable to keep a touch of longing from his voice.

Even upside down, he can see Spock’s features soften. “I should be done within 10 minutes, Jim.”

Jim smiles softly, as he always does, at the use of his first name.

"That is, of course, barring any further interruptions," Spock says, eyebrow quirking, tone laced with the quiet and understated humor that Jim has come to love.

Jim can’t control a chuckle. “Well then, I mustn’t keep you from your work, Mr. Spock.” 

He shifts upwards on the ladder, pressing into Spock’s personal space and placing a light, teasing kiss onto the Vulcan’s upside down lips. When he pulls away, he can’t help but smirk at the olive flush tinting Spock’s cheeks.

"Do hurry," he says, smiling as he climbs his way back out of the tube.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a Kiss on the Ear prompt. Original can be found [here](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/131682509725).

Kirk arrives home late from the conference. The sun has almost set completely behind the bay, and their apartment is bathed in the faintly orange gold light that comes only before night settles over San Francisco.

Their rooms are quiet, but Kirk can feel the easy lull of his bond mate’s meditation in his mind. And, sure enough, he quietly enters the bedroom to find Spock seated serenely on a cushion, fragrant incense burning nearby.

The tug of their bond is stronger than it’s been in the three days he’s been away, and he knows that, despite Spock not moving in the slightest, the Vulcan knows he’s entered the room.

He smiles warmly and gets to one knee behind his mate, leaning in to press his lips softly against the point of an ear. Spock takes a deep, relaxing breath as he comes forward from his meditation. 

Jim’s smile only grows as he reaches his hand out to touch the two fingers that are being presented to him. And he presses another kiss to Spock’s ear when his deep voice welcomes him home.


End file.
